fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
HandUnit
Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System (or HandUnit for short) is an AI voice recording which acts as a tutorial for The Player. Dialogue Night 1 *''Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career. Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, Bolts and Hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I’m a model 5 of the Handyman’s Robotics and Unit-Repair System, but you can call me Hand-Unit. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue and endless janitorial opportunities.'' *''Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later so please be careful'' *''It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. One moment. Welcome:'' *''Eggs Benedict.'' *''You can now open the elevator using that bright, red and obvious button. Let’s get to work!'' *''Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some light-hearted banter. Due to the massive success and even more-so the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set – no pun intended – for another contender in children’s entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it’s your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning.'' *''You are now in the Primary Control Module. It’s actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms. Now, lets get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza. Let’s turn on the light and see if Ballora is on stage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left.'' *''Uh-oh, it looks like Ballora doesn’t feel like dancing. Let’s give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put a spring back in her step.'' *''Let’s check the light again.'' *''Excellent. Ballora is feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right. This is the Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light, let’s see what Funtime Foxy is up to.'' *''Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let’s motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock.'' *''Let’s try another controlled shock.'' *''Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order, great job! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module.'' *''On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby’s Auditorium. Let’s check the light, and see what Baby is up to.'' *''Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let’s encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock.'' *''Let’s try another controlled shock.'' *''Let’s try another controlled shock.'' *''Great job Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don’t want you to leave overwhelmed, otherwise you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we’ll see you again tomorrow.'' Night 2 *''Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices and self-reflection on past mistakes. We’re committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of that commitment is ensure that you don’t get tired of the voice that you’re hearing right now.'' *''Using the keypad below, please select a new companion voice. For male, press 1. For female, press 2. For text-only, press 3. For other options, press 4.'' *''It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. thank you for choosing:'' *''Angsty Teen.'' *''There seems to have been a problem with the voice synthesiser. Default settings have been restored. Please proceed through the vent ahead of you to Circus Baby’s Auditorium.'' *''Circus Baby had a busy day today! Let’s check the light, and make sure she’s in proper working order.'' *''Oh Circus Baby, we aren’t here to play hide and seek. Let’s encourage baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock.'' *''Let’s try another controlled shock.'' *''There seems to be a power malfunction that is affecting our ability to properly motivate Baby. Please stand by, while I reboot the system. I will be offline momentarily during this process. Various other systems may be offline as well, such as security doors, vent locks and oxygen. Commencing system restart.'' *''Thank you for your patience. it seems that the power system cannot be restarted automatically. You will need to restart the power system manually. Please return to the primary control module.'' *''You will now be required to crawl through the Ballora Gallery using the vent to your left to reach the Breaker Room. It is recommended that you stay low to the ground, and reach the other side as fast as possible so to not disturb Ballora. I will deactivate myself momentarily, as to not create an auditory disturbance. deactivating.'' *''It seems you are taking a long time. Please proceed as quickly and as quietly as possible.'' *''You may now interface with the breaker control box. Using the interface may disrupt nearby electronics. If you feel you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily, until it is safe to reconnect.'' *''Great job. This completes your tasks for the night. Please proceed back through the Ballora Gallery with care, and we’ll see you back here tomorrow.'' Night 3 *''Welcome back to another pivotal night of your thriving new career, where you get to really ask yourself, what am I doing with my life? What would my friends say, and most importantly, will I ever see my family again? We understand the stresses of a new job, and we’re here for you. To help you reach a more stable and relaxing frame of mind, we offer several musical selections to help make this elevator ride as relaxing and therapeutic as possible. We offer contemporary jazz, classical rainforest ambiance as well as a wide selection of other choices.'' *''Using the keypad below, please type the first few letters of the musical selection you would prefer'' *''It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting:'' *''Casual Bongos.'' *''Now that your elevator experience has been customised to your needs, and your thoroughly relaxed, it’s worth mentioning that due to your lackluster performance yesterday, your pay has been decreased by a substantial amount. Please enjoy the rest of your descent.'' *''Due to unforseen malfunctions from today’s shows, your nightly duties will require you to perform maintenance that you may or may not be skilled enough to perform. It became necessary for technicians to attempt to disconnect Funtime Freddy’s power module. However, they were unsuccessful. Allowing them to try again would be an inefficient path forward, as we would need to allow six to eight weeks for recovery and physical therapy. You will need to reach the Parts and Service room on the other side of Funtime Auditorium to perform the procedure yourself. Let’s check on Ballora first, and make sure she’s on her stage.'' *''Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Ballora Gallery. Let’s check on Funtime Foxy. It’s important to make sure she’s on her stage before entering.'' *''Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. There is no need to check on Baby tonight; please refrain from entering unauthorised areas. Proceed directly to Funtime Auditorium.'' *''Unlike Ballora, Funtime Foxy is motion-activated. For this reason, it’s important to keep the room dark, as to not accidentally activate her. You have been provided with a flash beacon. Use it if you need to get your bearings and to ensure you don’t bump into anything. However, use it as sparingly as possible. Proceed forward to reach the Parts and Service room.'' *''Great job reaching Parts and Service! It seems that Funtime Freddy is out of power, which should make your job much easier. The release switch for the chest cavity is located on the underside of the endoskeleton jaw. To reach it, we will first need to open the face-plated. You will need to press the face-plate release triggers in a specific order, and it’s important to be as precise and as careful as possible. Locate the small button on Freddy’s face, just under his right cheek, and press it.'' *''For clarification, please note that I am referring to Freddy’s right, not your right.'' *''Great! Now locate the button under his left cheek, and press it.'' *''Great! Now carefully locate and press the button next to Freddy’s right eye.'' *''Great! now carefully locate and press the button just above Freddy’s nose.'' *''Good job! The face-plates should now be open. Locate and press the small button on the underside of Freddy’s endoskeleton jaw.'' *''Excellent. The chest cavity should now be open. Remove the power module from the chest cavity.'' *''Great work. You will now be required to remove the secondary power module from the Bonnie hand-puppet. Press the large black button beneath Bonnie’s bow-tie to release the power module.'' *''Press the large black button beneath Bonnie’s bow-tie to release the power module.'' *''Great job. You’ve acquired both power modules. This completes your tasks for the night. Please exit the building through Funtime Auditorium, and we’ll see you back here again tomorrow.'' Night 5 *''Welcome back to your last day on the job. That is, the last day of your first week! some of the most valued qualities that we like to see in new employees are determination, fearlessness and a genuine disregard for instinctive self-preservation. you’ve earned your one-week bonus which will be given to you in the form of a delightful gift basket, the cost of which will be taken out of your next paycheck. We’ve gift-baskets containing fruit, nuts, flowers and of course the ever-popular cash-basket.'' *''Using the keypad below, please enter the first few letters of the gift basket you would like to receive.'' *''It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting:'' *''Exotic Butters.'' *''Please be aware that there are still two technicians on-site today. Try to avoid interfering with their work if possible. Also, feel free to ask them why they are still there, and encourage them to go home'' *''Let’s check on Ballora, and make sure she’s on her stage.'' *''Great. Now let’s check on Funtime Foxy.'' *''Great! It looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. Your task today will involve more maintenance work. Circus Baby had a rough day, and is in need of repair. You will be required to reach the parts and service room by once again sneaking through Funtime Auditorium. As always, please proceed with caution.'' *''Great job reaching parts and service! Circus baby has been deactivated for an unknown reason. It is your job to ensure she is structurally stable and secured to the conveyor. Our technicians will take it from the-'' *''Warning! You’ve entered a highly dangerous area. You’ve entered from maintenance hatch 1B, reserved for cleaning and repair of The Scooper! Entering this side of the room is strictly prohibited by unauthorised persone-'' *''It seems that you have accidentally wandered into a restricted area. Due to the sensitive nature of the materials that you may be exposed to here, you will not be allowed to leave until the clean-up crew arrives at 6AM, so hang tight. Rest assured that you will be promptly rescued, fired, then sent home. Thank you for being an employee. We hope that your experience has not been as regrettable as ours.'' (Note: This quote only happens during the fake ending.) Gallery Keypad.gif|HandUnit's keypad flipping up & down. HandUnit1.png|HandUniit before his glitchy keypad turns on. Monitor Malfunction.gif|HandUnit's glitchy keypad. Trivia * HandUnit seemingly replaces Phone Guy from the original games. * HandUnit is voiced by Andy Fields. * Although HandUnit lets the player (Eggs Benedict) choose words in-game (From Nights 1, 2, 3, and 5), the options will always autocorrrect to (In words, will be): **'Name:' Eggs Benedict **'Voice:' Angsty Teen **'Music:' Casual Bongos **'Reward Basket': Exotic Butters **This is a similar to''' South Park: The Stick of Truth''', because no matter what name the player chooses, the player will always have a set name, similar to how HandUnit autocorrects to set words, though he may be doing this unintentionally. * HandUnit sometimes ignores the danger that the player is in or disregards any abnormalities, like Phone Guy. * HandUnit's voice will change to an "Angsty Teen" in Night 2. However, the voice malfunctions, so the voice resets to HandUnit's voice mid-way through the night. * HandUnit is often replaced by Circus Baby's voice, who tells the player not to follow the HandUnit's instructions. * HandUnit does not appear or speak in Night 4. * Even though HandUnit asks for the player's name in Night 1, he does not use the name at any point in the game. ** And in Night 3, he asks the player what music preference they want, but it does not play in Night 5. * Oddly, the keypad HandUnit provides does not contain the letter "B", despite containing all other letters of the alphabet. Category:Sister Location Category:Voice Actor Category:Male